Goodbye to you
by shelly99
Summary: Epilogue is now up Ginny Weasley is marrying Harry Potter. On the morning of her wedding she thinks about her past relationship with Draco Malfoy
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: Not mine  
  
A/N: Another Ginny and Draco story that popped into my head and I just had to write it. Just a simple little thing a few chapters long. R&R  
  
Prologue  
  
Ginny Weasley stared at her reflection. She wasn't smiling on what should have been the happiest day of her life. The white dress fit her nicely, showing off all the curves she wanted to emphasize.  
  
She was marrying Harry Potter in just a half hour, and her mind was on someone else.  
  
She and Harry had been together since her sixth year, almost five years, and they had a good relationship. He treated her well and he cared about her. It made her feel guilty knowing that she was only marrying him because the one she truly loved was marrying someone else in a few days.  
  
Harry didn't seem to notice her lack of emtion towards him. But then, Ginny didn't notice Harry's.  
  
Tears filled her eyes at the thought of being with Harry until her dying day. And he didn't even set her blood on fire. That was reserved for one person, and one person only.  
  
"Gin, you all right?" Hermione Granger came into the room wearing a beautiful light blue dress. She looked at Ginny with concern.  
  
Ginny wiped her eyes quickly and pulled the veil over her face. "Yeah. Just peachy."  
  
Her brother's finacee frowned in disbelief. She was one of only two people in the world who knew about the other man in her past life.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Gin, you don't have to marry Harry. There's no law that says you do."  
  
But Ginny wasn't listening. She was staring intently out the window at the heads passing by. For a split second she could have sworn she saw a familiar head of hair. Then she shook her head firmly. No, he wouldn't be here. That was a long time ago. 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimers: Nothing's mine.  
  
A/N: Just to let you know, this chapter's a flashback. All of it.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Sixteen-year-old Virginia Weasley was happy. Finally the start of her sixth year. One more year and she'd be the only Weasley left at Hogwarts. And no one would be able to meddle in her life.  
  
She was walking down the corridor when a hand reached out and pulled her into an empty compartment. She was roughly pushed against the back of the door and hands enveloped her waist before a pair of hungry lips claimed hers.  
  
She was shocked for all of a minute before returning the kiss. Her body was tingling and her heart was pounding in her ears. She let out a soft moan and felt a tongue slid in her mouth waging a silent war with her own.  
  
Ginny moved a hand into his hair and dragged her fingernails lightly over his scalp. He let out a soft sigh and deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to his body.  
  
She pushed away to catch her breath and he took the opportunity to move to other important parts, mainly her neck. She tried to control the shiver that raced through her body, but it was pointless because she was shaking all over, thanks to the tongue and mouth moving over her pulse.  
  
She didn't know why he made her feel this way, the only one who could, but she had no complaints.  
  
"Have a fun summer, Draco?" she squeaked out, as his hands moved under her shirt, running across her stomach and chest.  
  
His mouth attacked the sensitve spot behind her ear. "No. It was miserable. I missed you, Gin."  
  
His words left her shaking even more. "It's only been two weeks."  
  
She felt him shrug. "It was only for ten minutes. Besides, two weeks is a long time not to hold you," he explained nonchalantly.  
  
Draco's mouth left her skin and she instantly felt cold. his hands smoothed over her hips and he tugged her to him, kissing her lightly on the nose.  
  
He let her go and settled on to one of the benches. He watched her as he smoothed back his ruffled hair and smirked at her. She liked his hair out of place, especially if she was the one to do it.  
  
Ginny casually reached behind her and locked the door. She walked towards him slowly and his breath caught.  
  
She was beautiful. Her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her red lips were turned up in a seductive smile. She stopped in front of Draco and much to his delight straddled his lap.  
  
He sat back and looked up at her, desire and love flashing in his eyes. "Did you miss me, Virginia?"  
  
Ginny held his face between her hands and proceeded to plant kisses along his jaw line. "What do you think?" she whispered softly.  
  
"I think you did," he answered, his voice husky. "What did you do to keep yourself occupied without me?"  
  
Ginny settled on his lap and linked their hands together. "I've been watched Ron and Hermione spend the better part of the summer checking each other's tonsils. It's really quite disgusting, seeing your brother try to suck your best friend's face off."  
  
Draco wrinkled his nose. "I don't like to think of any poor girl snogging your brother, much less his girlfriend."  
  
"Play nice."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Ginny sighed and snuggled closer to Draco. They'd been together a little over half a year and no one knew. After the Christmas holidays, they were forced to work together during a particular harsh week of detention with Snape. Ginny wouldn't admit it then, but she a little crush on Draco, even though he did nothing but insult her family. She thought he was sexy. By the end of the week she found outhe liked her, too. It all went downhill from there.  
  
When they saw each other in the corridors they traded the normal Weasley and Malfoy insults. No one noticed that they both left the Great Hall out the same time to get a quick snog in before classes.  
  
Draco played with her hair. "I should probably get out of here before someone gets the brillant idea and unlocks the door.  
  
"Yeah, you should," she agreed, moving her mouth to his neck.  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle are probably looking for me," he told, enjoying the feel of her lips.  
  
She moved to his jaw. "Uh huh."  
  
"And we wouldn't want to get caught."  
  
Her lips crushed his and he lost all sense of thought.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco was finally able to get up to leave an hour later. He gave Ginny a quick kiss on the forehead before she could drag down to her.  
  
"Meet me after the feast, the usual place." He suddenly looked worried.  
  
Ginny frowned. "Draco, are you all right?"  
  
He opened the door and nodded, not looking back at her. "I'm fine. Just meet me." 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimers: Not mine  
  
A/N: This is a flashback too, in case you're wondering. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Their "usual" place was his room in the Slytherin dungeons. With him being a prefect he had his own room that you couldn't find. Unless you knew where to look.  
  
Draco was sitting in front of the fire when she walked in. His elbows were on his knees and his hands were folded under his chin. He looked so solemn and fierce.  
  
"You know I love you, Gin, right?"  
  
Her face flushed like it always did when he said those three words. "Yes, I know," she replied slowly.  
  
"Don't ever forget that." He turned around, meeting her warm brown eyes with cold steel.  
  
"What's going on, Draco?"  
  
Draco stood up and walked over to her. "I'm engaged."  
  
Ginny swallowed, feeling her heart slowly rip in two. "Since when?" she choked out.  
  
He watched as her eyes filled and he wanted nothing more than to hold her. But he couldn't, not ever again. "Lucius informed me last week. I'm marrying Blaise Zabini."  
  
Hope shined in her eyes. "But we can still see each other, right? At least until you graduate."  
  
Draco shook his head sadly. "Lucius found your letters after I got back from Diagon Alley. He forbade me to have any kind of affair with a Weasley. Or else he'd do something I'd regret."  
  
A lone tear spilled down Ginny's cheek. "Like what?"  
  
"Hurt you," he answered in a quiet voice. "And I'd rather you be alive than dead."  
  
Fire flashed in her eyes as the whole situation hit her in the face. "So that's it then? 'Had a nice go, maybe I'll see you later'?"  
  
"I don't have a choice, VIRGINIA! Do you WANT to die?"  
  
"What's the point of living if you're not going to be in my life?!"  
  
Draco ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "You're not the only one who's hurting here, Gin. I don't want to marry Blaise!"  
  
"And you couldn't have told me on the train?" she raged at him. "Or did you want to get one last quickie in before you dumped me?"  
  
Hurt slipped into his eyes and Ginny regreted the words the minute they were out of her mouth. The hurt passed quickly to be replaced by ice. "I didn't know to tell you. I didn't want to hurt you."  
  
Ginny snorted before hitting him soundly in the stomach. "I shouldn't have expected so much from a MALFOY," she said in utter distaste. "You could have found a way."  
  
She gave one last hurt glance and turned and walked out.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Draco tried getting her attention over the next few weeks. He would stop her in the hallway and she'd brush him off like he was an annoying fly. He watch her in the Great Hall, hoping to catch her eye. But either her back was towards him or she'd stare blankly ahead of her.  
  
She returned every single letter he owled her and every gift he'd ever given her. And lately, he noticed, she was hanging out with Potter, much to his dismay.  
  
But he wasn't allowed to care who she was friends with. Not with Blaise sitting next to him, her face unemotionally blank.  
  
He vaguely realised Blaise was staring at the same spot he was, but at the guy next to Ginny Weasley.  
  
After three months of Ginny avoiding him, he finally realised he single handedly managed to ruin the one good thing in his life. All because he was too gutless to stand up to his father.  
  
He pushed his food away, suddenly not very hungry. 


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimers: people- not mine, plot is though  
  
A/N: short chappy, hope you all like. Review even if you hate it.  
Chapter Four  
Ginny recalled how she and Harry first became good friends. After Ron and Hermione finally started dating their sixth year, he felt like a third wheel and left them alone. He spent most of his time in the library if he wasn't on the Quidditch field.  
  
That's how he got know Blaise Zabini. Well, sort of. He and Blaise were teamed up for a project in Potions. They met every day in the library for a week, only to argue in hushed, angry whispers. And then Harry finally got up the nerve to kiss her. It was down hill from there.  
  
They spent the next three weeks of the project amicably in each others arms. And the next six months.  
  
Ginny walked into the Gryffindor common room one day, not long after Draco broke up with her, and found Harry staring gloomily into the fire.  
  
She plopped down next to him. "All right there, Harry?"  
  
"Just peachy," he mummbled.  
  
Ginny smiled a little. "Girl trouble?"  
  
He sat back and looked at her. "Well, it used to be."  
  
They stayed up that night telling each other their respective stories. They consoled each other because no one else knew what they were going through. Neither of them had gotten over the hurt, but their hearts healed a little.  
  
And here they were four years and some odd months laters, about to be married. Just days after Blaise and Draco's upcoming nuptials appeared in the Daily Prophet.  
  
Ginny grabbed the bouqet of flowers she was going to carry. "Okay, I'm ready."  
  
Hermione looked at her nervously. "Gin, Harry won't be upset if you walk out now. He's still in love with Blaise and you have yet to get over Draco."  
  
Ginny turned to her, picking up her fluff of skirts. "This isn't going to be happily ever after, Hermione. This isn't a romance novel."  
  
She brushed past Hermione and opened the doors. 


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimers: Not mine.  
  
A/N: Bet you thought that was the end, didn't you? Now let's find out if Ginny actually goes through with her wedding or not.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Ginny's heart flew up into her throat when she opened the door. The flowers she didn't realise she was still holding fell to the floor.  
  
"Malfoy?" she said incredously.  
  
THe boy she had known and fell in love with was replaced by this man. He still had the same white blond hair and smug smirk. But his eyes were different. The gray eyes were softer looking and not as harsh as they once were.  
  
Draco leaned against the doorway casually. "Did you miss me, Gin?"  
  
"What are doing here, Malfoy?" Why was he here. Why now?  
  
He looked past her to Hermione. "Granger, can we have a minute?"  
  
Hermione held back a smile. "I'll be by the entrance, Gin," she said, moving out into the hallway.  
  
Draco stepped into the room, nudging Ginny out of the way so he could close the door. "You don't look happy to see me, Gin."  
  
After all these years, he still made her heart beat erractically, as if it would just jump out of her chest. But she wasn't going to let him sucker her in like he did five years ago. "I'm getting married, Malfoy."  
  
His mouth lifted in a mysterious smile. He bent down and picked up her floweres. "White roses. They go well with your hair."  
  
Ginny frowned. What was wrong with him? Did he hit his head? "I know. That's what Harry said when he picked them out. What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
Another smile. Draco stood in front of her, lifting a hand to her neck, caressing the spot just below the nape.  
  
She felt her eyes close of their own accord as a slow fire ran through her body. God, she missed this. His hand moved to the dip of her cleavage and stopped.  
  
"So, we're on a last name basis now? I remember a time I could make you scream my name by doing this." He demonstrated by cuping her breast, kneading it softly.  
  
Ginny's eyes snapped and she slapped his hand away, moving past him. "That was a lifetime ago, MALFOY," she said coldly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get married."  
  
"There hasn't been a day that I haven't thought about you," he called after her. "I still love you."  
  
Ginny's hand stilled on the door knob and her heart felt light and carefree, like when she was a teenager. "Draco, we were over a long time ago. I'm getting married in a few minutes."  
  
"That's a bit of a problem, you see."  
  
She turned around and eyed him suspiciously. "What did you do to Harry?"  
  
Draco grinned at her. "You mean what's Blaise doing to him. Potter's other wise engaged at the moment."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened slightly. "Are you saying . . .?" Her ears perked up as she heard an indistinctive moan followed by a chair scrapping the floor from the next room.  
  
"I believe the correct term is fucking his brains out."  
  
Ginny flopped ungracefully into a chair and buried her face in her hands. Draco watched helplessly as her petite frame was racked with sobs.  
  
Four years later and he still didn't know how to deal with her crying. She'd only cried twice in front of him and he'd awkwardly tried to comfort her with his lack of knowledge on how to.  
  
Draco walked over to her. "Gin, please don't," he pleaded. "We didn't know. we thought the both of you were just as miserable as we were."  
  
He knealed in front of her. "We ended things yesterday. I wouldn't have come back if I knew you were in love with Potter," he spilled out miserably. "I just want you to be happy. Even if it's with him.  
  
"I just stupidly assumed you'd still be in love with me."  
  
She was still shaking, but wouldn't look at him. He put his hand briefly on her knee.  
  
"Look, I'll go get Blaise. We'll leave and pretend this never happened." He stood up.  
  
"It's pretty pointless, you know. You'll never be able to pry Harry off of Blaise now," she answered through her hands.  
  
Ginny looked up at him, smiling. She didn't seem the least bit upset that her fiancee who's currently "involved" with someone else at the moment. She looked like she's been . . . . laughing.  
  
Draco's eyes searched her face in confusion. He didn't know if he was supposed to hold her or just walk out.  
  
She solved the problem for him by launching herself into his arms. He stepped back in surprise, but held her tightly in his arms.  
  
"You could have saved yourself the trouble by doing this a few years ago," she scolded lightly as she began to plant kisses all over his face.  
  
Draco nodded in agreement. "Well, I was young and stupid then."  
  
He kissed her passionately and it was as if those four years of seperation never happened.  
  
She pulled away after awhile. "What about your father?"  
  
He groaned loudly. "What a way to ruin the moment, Gin," he mummbled. "But if you must know, I left him a note this morning, telling him that Blaise and I were eloping. I just forgot to mention that we weren't marrying each other."  
  
"And when he finds out?"  
  
Draco put his hands on his hips, grinding her body into his. "I hear Italy's nice this time of year."  
  
"We'll see," she murmured, pulling his head down to hers.  
  
"Are you guys decent?" Hermione's voice called from the door. "I don't want another nasty shock."  
  
The door opened slowly and Hermione tentatively stuck her head in. She grinned at the two of them. "Well, at least you two aren't rabbits. That's more than I can say for certain people."  
  
"What do you want, Granger?" Draco drawled out as Ginny began to undo the top few buttons of his shirt.  
  
"I was just wondering if it was going to be a double wedding or not."  
  
"What do you think, Gin?"  
  
She smiled up at him wickedly. "I don't know. Do you think you can put up with a bunch of Weasleys for the rest of your life?"  
  
He pulled her close. "Yeah, except for your brother."  
  
"I promise Ron will leave you alone."  
  
"Well, in that case, I think I can deal with your family."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes none to subtly. "You both have five minutes to get out there, so no hanky panky." She closed the door loudly behind her.  
  
Draco pulled Ginny close for another passionate kiss. "I just have to know," he said a few moments later. "Did you and Potter . . . Did he ever . . ."  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Did Harry ever make me scream?" she replied matter-of-factly. "Harry and I have never seen each other naked."  
  
Draco's gray eyes went wide with surprise. "But you were engaged . . ." he stuttered.  
  
"We're not physically attracted to each other," she answered as if it explained everything. She tugged his arm towards the door. "Now are we getting married or not?"  
  
Draco smiled, REALLY smiled for the first time in years. "After you, Mrs. Malfoy."  
  
Ginny wrinkled her nose playfully. "How about you change your name to Weasley?"  
  
"That's not going to happen, Virginia. I won't be a Weasley."  
  
Ginny sighed and shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly. "I guess I can be a Malfoy."  
  
He lifted their linked hands and brought her fingers to his lips. "Then let's make it official."  
A/N: Okay, I know the ending sucked, but I couldn't think of any other way to end it. I was lost, so don't hate me too much. 


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimers:  Not even close to owning the rights.**

**A/N: I decided to write an actual ending to this story, fifty years later, of course.  So if you like, review. ****J**

_Epilogue_

            "Draco, come on just one game.  Please?"

            Draco Malfoy narrowed his eyes at his beautiful smiling wife.  She tugged on his sleeve with the aid of their four-year-old daughter, Kayla.

            "I already told you, _no_."

            Three-year-old Caleb found his way over.  He stared up at his father with brown eyes similar o his mother. "Please, Daddy?"

            "I didn't realise Malfoy's were afraid of little game of tag."

            Draco turned in his seat and glared. "Shut it, Potter."

            Blaise Zabini-Potter laughed richly at the age-old rivalry. "Honestly, will you two ever grow up?"

            Harry pulled her close and kissed her soundly on the lips. "Only when it comes to you."

            Kayla wrinkled her perfect Malfoy nose and nudged three-year-old Rachel Potter. "Ewww.  That's so gross!"

            Ginny Malfoy sat down on her husband's lap, making herself comfortable. "One day, Kay, you'll think a lot different."

            Life had turned out great.  She and Draco had been married for five years now and had two wonderful children, with another on the way of course.  And on nice warm days like this they had their usual picnic with the Potter clan of four, yes count them, _four_ kids.

            Gin smiled widely as she watched Kayla chase down five-year-old Tyler Potter for her doll.

            Now _they_ would make an interesting couple.

            "Wouldn't it be funny," Blaise commented thoughtfully. "If Tyler and Kayla ended up falling in love?"

            Ginny grinned at her. "I was just thinking the same thing, Zabini."

            Harry and Draco glared at their wives. "Not bloody likely, Blaise," Draco hissed out.

            Ginny pinched him playfully. "We can't control that.  You should know better than anyone."  
            Draco shook his head like a very unhappy two-year-old. "We'll see about that."

A/N:  Just so all those who liked the story know, I'm working on a sequel to the story.  So please feel free to read that as well.


End file.
